(a) Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention are directed to a bifacial solar cell.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Solar cells convert light into electric power using a photovoltaic effect.
A solar cell includes a substrate and an emitter portion that form a PN junction. Light is incident on a surface of the substrate to create a current.
In general solar cells, light is received only through one surface each solar cell, thus exhibiting low photovoltaic efficiency.
There is a need for a bifacial solar cell that receives light through two opposite surfaces of a substrate.